


Terrortubbies

by MrProphet



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tellytubbies was created by Ragdoll Productions.</p></blockquote>





	Terrortubbies

Tinky-winky!

“Tinky-Winky!”

Dipsy!

“Dipsy!”

La-La!

“La-La!”

Poe!

“Quoth the Raven, Nevermore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tellytubbies was created by Ragdoll Productions.


End file.
